The major objective of the proposed research program is to provide direct evidence for the hypothesis that dreaming may, under certain conditions, promote significant adaptive psychological changes in the individual. The fundamental question posed by the investigation is not whether dreaming is necessary, but rather, when it does occur, in what ways can it be shown to make a difference. To explore this fundamental problem in dream theory, categories of dream content will be related to changes in attitude and mood. Subjects will be presented with a presleep "problem" (e.g., stress condition), and various measures of presleep adjustment will be obtained. REM and NREM dream content will be elicited through experimental awakenings throughout the night. Reliable relationships between certain categories of dream content (e.g., task orientation or dream preoccupation with the presleep situation) and psychological change scores (i.e., differences between presleep and postsleep adjustment measures) will provide evidence for the psychological significance of dreaming. Checks for potential artifacts - variables external to the dreaming process - will be made so that relatively unequivocal conclusions can be made about the importance of dreaming per se to psychological change.